Time Of The Riders
by alaskangirl10
Summary: A What if story that takes place before the raise of the Empirer. Brom, Galbatorix, and others grow and learn at school. There they discover themselves and their abilities.


Author's Note: I've only read Eragon and no the storyline of Eldest. Some facts may be incorrect. Please forgive me. And besides this is a "What if Galbatorix took over" story. Based on a role play. XD

Eragon and the other young Rider, Reina, had reached the old home of Elah.

"I hope she's home," Eragon said grimly knocking on the wooden panel door. Reina said nothing but simply stared at the dusty window beside the door. The house appeared dead from the outside in. No light illuminated from the dirty windows and the air around the house was cold.

Many long painful moments passed with no answer or even a stir from inside.

"I told you this was a waste of time, Reina," Eragon said with a bit of an edge in his tone he'd only used a few times before. "She's not home and maybe not even alive. No one alive knew Galbatorix when he was younger. All who knew him are either in the palace or dead. Why do you always insist on the stupidest things, Reina?" Rage made her face harden.

"You're blaming this on me? It wasn't a stupid idea. What do you know of him anyways? All you know is what some secretive dead guy told you! Which wasn't much. The more we know about Galbatorix and who he _was _and who he _is _the easier it will be to over throw him. I've risked much leaving his palace with you, Eragon, and you know that. I don't have to stay with the Varden that's not for me, but for the sake of Alagaësia I'd help you stop my lord. But I will not rush into a fight with no plan and no knowledge. It's what's gotten you here in the first place!"

"Shut up Reina! Brom told me plenty about that sick bastard. I don't want to know about my enemy's personal life either! I just want to know what he can do. And thanks to your stupid idea we've been sent on a wild goose chase after a woman who's probably dead!"

"What are you two hatchlings shouting about?" asked a voice from the path behind them. The two looked back to see an old woman holding a basket of goods. "Who are you looking for?" Eragon blinked unsure weather to tell the strange woman who they were looking for and why. Unfortunately for him, Reina spoke before he could come to a conclusion.

"A woman named Elah, she said to know about the king," she said quite bluntly not looking at Eragon so didn't see his anger or frustration at her straightforward and all too revealing answer. The woman's eyes widened a moment and took in the two young adults standing on the doorstep of the house.

"Lucky for you you've found her. This is my house and as for Galbatorix…" she looked at them with squinted eyes. "What is it you want to know?" Eragon glared over at Reina telling her to stay quiet without a word.

"Anything you can," he said simply. The woman looked down and walked past them into her home.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid?" Elah spat looking back at them with harsh eyes. "Not just anyone who waltz in here and asks about Galbatorix gets the information they wants. No matter how much they look like…" She stopped and sat down in a rocking chair. "Who are you children?"

"We're not children," Eragon said moodily.

"Reina and Eragon" Reina answered walking into the house. "And its of the utmost importance that we know about him." Elah looked up at Reina. For a moment her eyes softened and a trace of a smile touched her lips. She motioned for Eragon to come in.

"Come," she said gesturing for them to sit. "It's a long story. Tell me, what do you know of the king? I'd hate to repeat things you already know." Elah adjusted herself in her chair and leaned back rocking her chair with a slow rhythm. Eragon pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"How about you just say what you know and we'll see if your information is consistent with ours."

"Very well, Eragon," she said impatiently. "What do you wish to know? I'm afraid I'm not knowledgeable in what sort of power he possesses, which I think is what you are looking for."

"Then what could you possibly know?" he asked shooting a look at Reina. "There's nothing else to know but what he's capable of."

"Then you are, as I thought, stupid. Do you honestly think all you need to know is _what _he can do? The _what _is just as important as the _who, how, _and _why_. Knowing how your enemy thinks and why he may do something is just as important as knowing what he's capable of. You're a fool for not knowing this," Elah stated staring at him with her icy eyes. "I don't suppose you know much about him now do you?"

"No," Eragon admitted. "But I don't' suppose you knew him back in the day now do you?"

"As a matter of fact…I did now sit down and don't…" Elah began.

"You were his friend?" he interrupted. "Reina, I don't like this at all."

"Don't interrupt. And it depends on what you mean by 'friend'. I knew him pretty well. I mean we did meet at school…"


End file.
